The Demonic Dalek Deduction
by Chocho125
Summary: (This is a SuperWhoLock fic) Sherlock and John are on a case in America that not even the best of the government can solve. The Winchesters are offered a clean slate if they can help solve the same case without causing to much trouble. Something is very strange about one of the victims.
1. Chapter 1

_The pitter-patter of small pink Mary Janes flooded a long alleyway. A young girl, no less than 5 skipped along the dim passage to a bright blue light that had caught her attention. Two strange shadows began to display in the blue light the further she got. "These humans are so inferior, we must exterminate them." She halted at the sound of the voice further down the alley. _

_It was electronic, rough and sounded slightly foreign. A similar voice began speaking "Yes. I agree. However, no human of superior intellect has yet found us. Only then can we prevail in the mission of The Dalek race." "Affirmative."The girl gasped and attempted to hide but the litter in the alley caught her foot. She stumbled with a loud gasp, landing on her knees. "What was that noise? That was not a Dalek noise!"A mechanical whirring began to approach the child, her head and face covered by her black bob. She held her breath and refused to move. Within moments a long blue eye-stock examined her. It then turned slowly to the other Dalek. "It is... a human child.""**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE**!_"

* * *

"John. I don't like it here." Sherlock complained, sitting backwards on a chair in their hotel room, looking out at the city below. "Well You're not supposed to like it here. You're supposed to stay out of trouble, solve the crime and get paid. Then we can go back to England." Sherlock sighed heavily. "It's your fault we're here anyways. If you hadn't got on the CIA's radar during the case with Irene, we would still be in London." John reasoned. "They should have better detectives. It is disappointing that they need to hire a man from another country to deal with their issues."

Sherlock rose up quickly and grabbed the CIA file from off his bed. **CONFIDENTIA**L was printed boldly in red. "John, stop unpacking. Read me only the most important information." He tossed it carelessly across the room as he sat back in his chair. John struggled to catch it but it just slipped his grasp, causing the room to flood with papers. "See, look at what you did Sherlock. You may have just ruined the case." John fussed.

He randomly grabbed some papers and began to read. "Umm... Japanese Americans... The Uta family... The wife was named Kawa, she works an important place in the White House... Eirain, the husband works highly in the FBI..."John mumbled. He changed to a more informative page. "The child is named Oni. She's just 5 years old and she was missing from the scene of the crime. But look at this! So apparently, there was no way she could have left the house because all the door and windows were locked and she doesn't have or understand keys. Also the babysitter was found dead at her house earlier, so that's why both parents stayed at home, to protect the kid, from ransom I guess. The parents were found dead in their beds, with no sign of struggle. They were tested and were apparently exposed to fatal electromagnetic radiation during their deaths. Nothing else in the room but them had the radiation. It's believed be the cause of death but there is no way anyone in the world can obtain radiation as potent and focused as the type used in their deaths." He looked at Sherlock, who was very obviously trying to deduce.

"_That_ Sherlock Holmes, is why they need you on the case." He set the papers down and gathered the rest with the information he didn't read from the floor into the folder sloppily. " Okay John, We are going to the scene of the crime!" Sherlock stood and clapped his hands together happily." "No, Sherlock. Jetlag. It's 5 hours earlier here and there is no way you're adjusted. You'll pass out in the middle of the scene and I'll have to deal with you myself." Sherlock pondered the idea. "We'll wait until morning then. I'll think better after I can mange to clear my head some." "Until morning?" John asked for confirmation. "Until morning, John."

* * *

"You stay here with Cas, I'm gonna go get us something to eat." Dean Winchester said to his younger brother, patting his Impala twice before he headed into an old, beaten-up looking convenience store. He approached an isle with the beer and pie. The wooden floor protested under his steps. He looked around in suspicion. There was an old man seated behind the counter reading Women's Health. A younger, attractive male in an apron stood by the door, sweeping lazily. His eyes were on Dean. "Okay, Creepy." he mumbled.

He was inspecting some pie when he heard a click. The door was locked by the young man. Dean turned around and pulled out his gun but the man pulled his out quicker. They looked at each other holding the guns at one another. The old man flipped a page in his man smirked and gestured towards Dean's pants with the gun. "What the hell man I don't know what kind of weird shi-" _ring ring r_ His phone began ringing from within his pocket. He shot a glare at the man while he pulled it slowly to his ear.

"Um, Hello?" Dean questioned. "Look straight up." He did as the voice said. A cheap camera turned to stare him in the face. _Oh,shit _"What? Buddy, if you wanna head-shot of me you could have just asked." Dean joked nervously. The voice began again, it was obviously an American and very intimidating. "Your humor is dull, Mr. Winchester." Dean gripped his gun tighter and glanced back at the man. "Don't look at him. All he knows is that your trouble." Dean glared at the camera again and yelled. "Tell me what you know!" The voice on the phone chuckled a bit. "I know that you are Dean Winchester, the man that any agent would burn their evidence for. I know your partner in crime, your brother Sam is on your Impal- now who is this?" _SHITTTTTT_ "I know that he is with you a lot. I know he participated in those shootings you had all over America. I want _you _to know that I have snipers placed feet from your Impala that will kill them if you try anything funny."

Dean put his gun down. "Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Recently there has been an important double murder & kidnapping that not even our best men have been able to solve. It seems like the kind of thing you and your Brother would go sniffing around in." Dean scowled at the camera. "Wai-What will we get from this deal?" he crossed his arms. "Nothing." "It seems like you need us. Did I forget mention we have an angel on our side? He could find you and smite your ass before you can even give the order to gank us." There were mummers on the line. The voice cleared his throat. "Okay, Mr. Winchester. We will delete all evidence of this video and if you do well, maybe even of you. Is that good?" Dean nodded.

"Be at the house of Eirain Uta in Washington D.C. By nine am tomorrow will expect two other people to be there. They're not from around here. Do not taint them." After he gave the address he hung up. _Click. _The man at the door tucked away his gun and unlocked the door and began sweeping again. The old man, unfazed by everything going on mumbled "It's on the house." With his face buried in the magazine. Dean took three pies, beer and whatever else he could carry and walked slowly past the sweeping man. When he got outside he smiled towards the occupants of the Impala. "Guess whose going to Washington, boys?"

* * *

The ride to the Uta residence was horrible for John. He had been awoken to Sherlock having a "disagreement" with the hotel's room service about what biscuits were. Why Sherlock would even want the British kind of biscuit at 4 in the morning, he hadn't the faintest idea. After that, Sherlock ranted about something that John couldn't make sense of, so he just nodded along and dozed off. By the time he was done it was about had to be at the crime scene at 9am, they had gotten a call about it before they went to sleep that night. So they rushed to get ready and called a cab. The cab was late. The cab driver was rude and it smelt like the last people that rode had a burrito or something with onions. Also Sherlock forgot to bring their USD and instead paid with pounds. He may have overpaid, who knows? Not John.

They arrived at the Uta household at a minute before nine. The house looked disappointingly small and cheap to house such important government officials. It had no cars or police around it but did have police tape and a note on the door. John read it aloud. _"Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, when the Winchesters come they'll unlock the door for you. No one on the force would volunteer or even take bribes to work with them. You're the best we got. _Who the hell are the Winchesters? How bad could they be that people won't take _bribes_ to work with them?"

A roaring engine could be heard down the street. Sherlock pointed at a old black car speeding towards the house. "Them." The car parked outside of the police tape on the driveway. Sherlock prepared to deduce. At first a ginormous man with long brown hair came out, he was handsome but wore plaid and looked like a lumberjack. Then another man came out, slightly smaller but still huge. He had beautiful green eyes and nice cropped hair, he too wore several layers and looked like a woodsman. Lastly, from the back seat of the aged but well-kept vehicle was a handsome man. He had to be only a bit shorter than Sherlock himself. He dressed nicer, like a tax accountant. He had trench coat on even though it was summer. Sherlock found that very interesting. His eyes were a sharp blue and focused on the man that had came out before him with a look of need of direction. It was more interesting since his face was expressionless. Sherlock would need to study into this one.

"Hey, who the hell are you guys?" The tallish man yelled in a shockingly deep voice as he shut the door to the driver's side. Sherlock smiled at him " Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. This is my companion, Dr. John Watson. You must be the Winchesters." The tallest one cut in front of his older brother. Sherlock knew this because of their interactions. The trench-coat man couldn't be their brother because they show no genetic similarities and he shows a dedication far stronger to one than the other. He could be married to the rude one, it is quite possible seeing how close they walk to one another. "Yeah. Sorry about my brother, he doesn't take well to..strangers."

He walked up to the door where the Brits were standing and shook their hands. He really was quite massive. "I'm Sam. This is my older brother Dean. The guy in the coat is Castiel." After they had shaken hands John backed away, uncomfortable and baffled from the 25cm height difference. Sherlock couldn't help but smile at his accuracy. Sam isn't as close to Castiel as Dean yet they are referred to as the Winchesters. He still needed to do some observations. Castiel was difficult, almost impossible to read other than his relationship with Dean. They seemed to trust Sherlock and John but they had weapons ready in case there was reason not to. Dean looked at the paper posted on the door. "Oh, cool." he mumbled as he dug in his pant pocket. He pulled out a scrap of metal and picked the lock within seconds. "Ladies first." He gestured to his brother into the door. Sam made a face of almost indescribable sass to Dean and entered the house. Everyone then followed his example.

The house was one floor and only had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and one and a half bathrooms. The furniture was simple and well cleaned. Sherlock could only immediately deduce little things that wouldn't help the case. He and John non-verbally agreed to follow the Winchesters for suspicion. Then they would check the entrances.

First they checked Oni's room. Apparently, they had found something interesting on the bed. "Hey, Sam look familiar?" Dean asked rubbing a yellow powder from off her sheets between his fingers. Sherlock could smell that it was sulfur. Why would sulfur be an important clue? Sam only nodded in disappointment. "Too young. She couldn't have been more than six." Castiel spoke in a gravely voice, "It's not the youngest they've taken." John scooted towards Sam and Dean. "Excuse me," With their attention alerted they bucked up. They really look like they could do some damage. "How in the hell can sulfur be disappointing? Exactly who is 'they' and how do you know?"

Sherlock for once, decided to stay hold his tongue for now. These Winchesters were a peculiar lot and he needed to understand them best he could with out aggravating them. What he had additionally deduced means he should not get on their bad side. The group all looked at each other for a moment then nodded. "Did you hear of ghosts and monsters and demons when you were a kid?" Dean asked. "Yes, of course. England is another country, not another planet." Dean looked at Sam to continue. "Well, um they're real. That's what we specialize in. And what we _do _know demon possessed this girl."

John looked back at Sherlock for confirmation. "That is impossible. It can't be true. Can it Sherlock?" Sherlock pondered the idea. "It is not impossible. Much proof of monster's existence are logical. As I told you before John, Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable- must be the truth." Sherlock walked beside John. "It is not improbable, therefore, it is a possibility we will have to be willing to consider factoring in if we wish to find the truth behind this case."John scoffed at the idea but he couldn't deny that Sherlock had good reasoning and he should trust whatever it is his friend says. "What next are you going to tell me aliens exist?"

Castiel looked at the ground guiltily. Dean and Sam explained how faeries could be mistaken as aliens. Sherlock found Castiel's response intriguing. "Castiel, is it? What are you not telling us?" Castiel's head snapped up to glare at Sherlock. "I am angel. I know of other worlds and universes. Humans are definitely not the only ones. Earth is just a planet in its diapers, basically." Everyone looked at him now. "An a-a-ngel?"John managed. Sam and Dean appeared to be hurt that their angel would withhold information like this from them. "Cas, what the hell, man? You coulda told us earlier! That's more bullshit we gotta deal with in our nightmares." Dean yelled.

"Just thing of something happier then. Like your mother burning on the ceiling when you were young or your years in hell before I saved you. It's not that life-changing Dean. It's quite a normality for mortals to be uniformed of the universe and all it contains." Dean and Sam both looked at Cas angrily. "Yeah, thanks for all the very happy thoughts Cas! Now you go to angel time out or whatever, okay? Us uninformed-to-the-universe mortals are going to go in the other room and examine us a dead body." Cas whined "Dean!" and attempted to stop him from walking out. Sam followed his brother. John was gaping in shock and even beginning to think about attending church. "Damn, Sherlock. This is hard to believe." "Yes,Yes John. Now let's hurry and check the exits. Okay?" He was honestly worried for his and John's safety with the angel. Castiel was visibly upset. It isn't like anyone was actually holding him hostage. He was just self-disciplining himself, maybe doing some form of penance out of obedience to Dean. The behavior would strike the fear of god into even the most brilliant of men.

John and Sherlock heard Dean and Sam in the bedroom examining the bodies. They were murmuring unintelligible things to one another about monster possibilities that neither Sherlock nor John think they could begin to know about even if they studied it for the rest of their lives. So instead they did what they could do to be useful. They examined the exits. Or more so Sherlock examined the exits and John examined his examining of the exits. _Everything was locked, there is no basement. There was no way to come out unless... _Sherlock looked to the fireplace. There was a small amount of soot toward the entrance in the shape of small shoe heel marks. If someone didn't have an eye as keen as Sherlock's. They wouldn't be able to distinguish it from drags of firewood or maybe the child playing in the ash. Sherlock pulled out a portable flashlight from his pocket. The shoe marks continue like that in strange pattern along with palm prints as far as he could see. "I've got it John. I've figured it out."

John suggested that they tell the Winchesters. When they got into the room there was something wrong. Both John and Sherlock noticed it. Kawa Uta was supposed to be a Japanese-American. This girl here was very obviously not Asian at all. She had doe shaped brown eyes, tanned skin and soft wavy brown hair. She was obviously Caucasian. "Sam, Dean?"John asked. "Yeah?" "Is there a monster that can change people names or nationalities or something?" "No. Other than a shapeshifter, I guess. We checked her for that. See?" Sam pointed at a small cut on her arm almost like he expected John to make sense of it. "But she is put on record as a Japanese. Full-blooded! Her name is Kawa." John exclaimed he looked at Sherlock for answers. "Well she did hold an important position in government. Maybe that is a fake name. However, if they wanted us to get somewhere in the case they would provide us with authentic information." Dean looked really confused "That would mean she was born fake, so she must have been very important before even she knew. What is she?"

Castiel poofed in behind Dean, startling everyone. Especially Dean, he had almost tripped over the bed onto the dead bodies. "I can try to look into her soul if you would allow me to. She is not dead yet." "Dammit Cas! We told you not to do that." Cas got closer to the female's corpse. "Are you aware that I actually have problems with transporting I thought 'Dean in the next room' and it gave me 'Dean in the next room'." Sherlock was beginning to grow impatient.

"Can you two quit with your sexual tension. Everyone in the room would appreciate it. Especially your brother." Everyone looked at Sherlock. "Damn. When did you become a professional asshole?" Dean mumbled. "I've been one all along Mr. Winchester. The government doesn't consult amateurs." Sherlock shot Dean a sarcastic smile. "I declare you my American Anderson. Now Castiel, what do mean by 'she's not dead yet'?" Cas looked offended yet replied. "She is in a state where she is conversing with her reaper about how she chooses to have afterlife. I could touch her soul and see what's going on with it." Sherlock could not fathom why Castiel was even telling him and not searching the soul _now_. "Then _do it, _Angel."

Cas was offended by the way angel was said but complied anyways. Cas stuck his hand into her stomach and a bright light shined from out the opening. His eyes shined the light too. Sam and Dean looked on carelessly as if they'd seen it happen many times before or just had seen a lot worse. John was planted next to Sherlock and was feeling a mixture of fear and amazement that is unexplainable. He held onto his friend's arm shyly and watched on. Sherlock wasn't surprised by the hold. He did however, had to admit he was rather impressed at the angel's powers. But still, he was more focused on the case than the supernatural phenomenon that was being used to help solve it.

"No, that's not normal." Castiel was still in his trance but talking to his audience in the Uta bedroom. "Umm guys, her soul is incredibly unusual." Castiel then let go. The room darkened and the hole where his hand was had closed. "What?" Asked Sam. "Her soul is in fragments. It is caught in a time vertex with one purpose to spread through time." Castiel paused to look around the room. As if he was scared of something coming. A whirring sound came into the room. Slowly a large dark blue box began materializing in the corner of the room. "He is here."Cas said disappointed.

"Cas?"asked Dean as he and Sam pulled out there guns to the object "What exactly is happening Castiel?" asked John, holding onto Sherlock tighter. "The most feared and worshiped man in the all of histories of all universes is the reason this girl is in a time vertex!" Cas yelled over the increasing sound of the box materializing. "And who is that?" Whispered Sherlock. The box was solid and had stopped making noise. His question hung in the air as they waited for a sign. And out popped a thin tall man with a glowing stick. "I'm The Doctor!"


	2. Doctor, please

_(Author's note: The Caliborn in here is _not_ the character from Homestuck. I just think the name is cute. And the timelines for this is that Castiel is still angel, Sherlock didn't jump yet and the Doctor didn't have the series 7 finale yet. And Sam pronounces Clara weird because as an American I think that pronunciation is friggin' crazy, so I guess he would too. And he wouldn't know if it's an alien name or not.) :33_

* * *

_Now back to the alley._

The obnoxious yells of the daleks were washed out by the scream of the child, the child who we now know as Oni. Her mouth was opened wide and her head thrown back as black smoke expelled viciously from her small orifice into the stale air. "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS?" The dalek's vision that displayed from his eye stalk was only showing complete darkness. The smoke swirled around the dalek's armor, searching for a chink to invade. The eye stalk was the only way to affect the Dalek, it seemed.

"WHAT? WHAT IS WRONG?" The other dalek said. He spun around in confusion attempting to find the problem, he hadn't been close enough to see the smoke when it had erupted. "THE SM...NOTHING. NOTHING IS WRONG. I WAS JUST... SEEING THINGS." The Other dalek, who will henceforth be known as simply Dalek, spun around. "HMMMM? THEN WERE WE NOT IN THE MIDST OF EXTERMINATING?" "YES. YES WE WERE." exclaimed the demon smart enough to find a chink in almost flawless armor. The demon, known as Caliborn, was first to move towards the girl.

His new noodle face was strange to be in, even he, a parasite who uses others as involuntary hosts, had to admit to himself that daleks were really lazy. They had controls and everything. They never really have to move their true forms themselves. The dalek he possessed wasn't even fighting back. He let himself be possessed and has no feelings about it. He decided he'd have to look into that later. All the memories,friendships, mannerisms and anything else he needed to not be caught by Dalek. _These things may be the easiest things I ever possessed,_ He thought.Caliborn hovered to the limp body of Oni Uta. Her eyes were closed and her body shivering. She had decided the best way to survive the situation was to pretend she wasn't there, but somewhere safe. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she was witnessing a conversation between two extra-terrestrial being who wanted to "exterminate" her for no good reason.

"I WILL HAVE FUN WITH THIS. KILLING THIS ONE WILL MAKE ME HAPPY." said Caliborn. "HAPPY? DALEKS DO NOT FEEL. ARE YOU BECOMING INFERIOR?" Caliborn pointed his whisk-like appendage towards the child and fired. The blue light struck her in a second."DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?" Dalek observed the death questionably as the radioactive light faded in the alley. "I SUPPOSE SO." Dalek would have to be keeping a close watch on his companion. Inferiority is to be exterminated. "NOW COME, UMMM... COMPANION. I HAVE JUST HAD AN IDEA FOR WHERE WE CAN OBTAIN A HUMAN OF SUPERIOR INTELLECT. BUT WE MUST TAKE A STOP FIRST."

* * *

_And that is how we got here._

"I'm the Doctor!" said the tall man with a strange glowing stick. He stood as if he were ready to pounce at any given moment, with his hand holding the stick outstretched towards the men. "The Doctor. He is known for his entrances." Castiel grumbled. Time Lords. "They challenge even the entrances of even the greatest of archangels, and rumored, even God's." Doctor smiled and walked towards Cas, slipping an arm over his shoulder. "I remember that you make quite the entrance too, mate. Don't sell yourself short!" He then slipped the what Sherlock deduced to be a screwdriver of some sort, into his coat pocket with his free hand.

Dean held a hand up in protest. "Hey, hold on Cas. You were just going on about how this guy is feared and worshiped even more than anything we'll ever know. This guy? Are you sure?" He stepped in between them, pushing Cas behind him. Intense judgmental eye contact accommodated his words to the Doctor. "How is he even British? I doubt they've developed British accents in fuckin' space, man. I mean, it's stupid to assume they'd speak with an American accent, but British seems even less likely. Also, he is wearing a _bow tie_, man. And suspenders. How could _he _do _that_?" Dean pointed to the corpse. A bow tie sort of man would not be dangerous. A bow tie sort of man doesn't cause someone's soul to be in a weird time vortex. The Doctor frowned and spiffed up his tie "I'd be happy to inform you, sir, that bow ties are _COOL. _And suspenders keep up the 'ol trousers, while accenting my frame in wonderful and marvelous ways, if I do say so myself." He snapped his suspenders while he turned towards the corpses.

Upon setting his eyes on the female his cheerful expression darkened. That's why TARDIS brought him here. He caressed her cheek ever so gently, a bitter smile on his face while he whispered softly "Clara, my impossible girl. What have you gotten your self into this time?" Then Sam stepped in. "Um, excuse me, sorry for interrupting, or whatever, but um, who is this Klar-Uh girl your talking about, is she some sort of alien too?" The Doctor looked up at Sam grimly. "No. I have no idea what she is. Not yet, anyways." Sam wasn't too pleased with that answer.

The Doctor backed away and glanced towards the back of the room where standing at the door was Watson and Sherlock. He lightened up almost instantly. Someone he knew that brought him no sadness! He sprinted towards them and tried to hug them both at the same time. "Well isn't it the lovely Holmes and Dr. Watson! You lot look so much younger! What year is it?" When the Doctor released them, they were so confused. "Um, sorry, when did we meet? We would probably remember meeting someone like you." John asked. The Doctor looked around quickly and shrugged,barely murmuring his answer. He couldn't tell them about what happened, or at least what he was told had happened.

"A good while back. You said it wasn't the first time we worked together." Sherlock was taken aback, _a good while back _and _you look so much younger. _Sherlock definitely would have remembered meeting him. Never he would have forgotten something with someone as peculiar and brilliant as the Doctor. How could he have looked older in the past? "It's 2013. What year did we meet?" Sherlock inquired. The Doctor held his mouth open a bit like he was going to respond, but turned his back to them instead. He walked over to Sam. Sam wasn't asking questions that would likely cause destruction or confusion.

"Sorry for being so rude, ignoring you. I am The Doctor! Who are you?" The Doctor held out his hand with a smile which Sam cautiously accepted. "Um, I'm Sam Winchester. I'm a hunter. So is my brother Dean, who you talked to already. And that's our friend Castiel, an angel. But you seem to have met already." The Doctor continued to shake his hand vigorously as if a little off-put by something he had said. He was off-put because he knew he had heard those names before. Sam, visibly weirded out, tried to get his hand back, to no avail.

"I-if you don't mind me asking what are you the doctor of, why are you here, how did you come in through a blue box that randomly materialized, how do you know Klar-uh, and how do you know Cas?" The Doctor dropped Sam's hand and walked to his box. He pushed in the door with a gentle hand and mischievous look towards his audience. "Come with me boys. I'll answer all those questions." He disappeared into the box, for a second he held his head out and winked, then left the door ajar behind him.

Castiel began to walk towards the door too, before Dean's arm stopped him. Dean really wasn't going to let Castiel to go in a small box with any weird guys especially _that _guy. "What, Dean? It's not like I haven't been in there before." Dean was shocked. _His _angel went in _there _with _him_. No. "You willingly went into a small blue box with a strange foreign alien man? I don't think daddy taught you the right way to talk to strangers, did he?" Cas rolled his eyes and appeared next to the box's door and walked inside. Sherlock and John shared a look and decided to follow in the angel's footsteps. Why not? The morning couldn't get any crazier.

Sam looked at Dean, challenging him. "If you want to stay and make out with the dead bodies, be my guest. _I_ want answers." Sam walked past Dean into the doorway of the box. Dean glared a hole into Sam and yelled as he walked past. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead _again. _"Come on Sammy, you are the human equivalent of a moose or something and you are about to go into a small box with an otter, hedgehog, kitten and an alien giraffe. It will be a _zoo _Sam! A fucking zoo!" Sam already was in the box by the time Dean ended his ranting. His body, strangely did not stick out nor did Dean hear any complaints. The door was left slightly ajar, but he could not see inside. How could they all fit in? Dean looked at the bed of the dead bodies and then back to the box. Bed or box. Bed or Box. _Fuck it, _Dean thought. He went to the door and looked inside.

* * *

Inside he could see that there was a platform in the center of the room and that there seemed to be, actually a lot of space. A lot more than he could tell from looking from the outside. He could see Castiel following close with his brother and the two English detectives. Sherlock was inquiring information on everything he could from his surroundings. Just a good while ago, he was a very professional and very atheistic detective on a case but at this moment, it seemed he was a new born baby, open to the ideas of angles, monsters, aliens and even a relative dimension in the form of a police box.

John was so taken aback. Almost everything he knew was a lie. Later he was going to have an existential crisis. Sam's reaction was barely a reaction. Very similar to learning about a new element or something. It affected him in someway, but he really didn't care too much. He was amazed and wondered about somethings but he'd seen so much bull shit in his life time, it would have to take a lot more to surprise him. He came in today looking to solve a case, but ended up learning that aliens do exist. What the fuck ever, Sam Winchester was so tired of shit today, not even a time machine could change his attitude. The Doctor was fondling his controls when he noticed Dean. "Oh, We're all here! That's great. Welcome to the TARDIS!" He held his arms out in gesture to the large room. "Go ahead, guys! Say the thing!" Sam looked towards the Doctor. "Does this place have wifi?" Sam asked, nonchalantly.

The Doctor looked very disappointed but answered anyways. "Yes, of course, Sam." John looked around a bit and said to Sherlock, "It's a lot bigger on the inside." The doctor pointed at him. "Thank you. That is the thing, that is the thing I wanted!" Dean decided then was a perfect time to interject. "Okay, as much as I'd love to hear about how big you are and science and all the shit, there are more important things to discuss; Up until like, ten minutes ago, maybe? We thought aliens didn't exist. Faeries with nipples that flipped their shit when people dropped sugar existed, and they created the illusion of abduction and aliens and all that bullshit. What the fuck, man?"

Dean had walked up the staircase which lead to the TARDIS controls, where everyone else was. "American Anderson is right. You led us in here promising answers, yet all you have done is make us have more questions." Sherlock was infuriated with confusion and the lack of answers. He was about to go crazy. Holding his tongue had happened several times that day and was becoming a nuisance.

"Who the fuck is Anderson?" Dean asked. He could infer that whoever he was, Sherlock was not to particularly fond of him. "That doesn't matter. Right now what matters is answers. Answers to questions you will ask me slowly and not all at once." As expected, everyone asked at once. "Castiel. You go first." The Doctor had no idea why Castiel would have a question, so he seemed more interesting. They do go a while back. The big weeping Angel massacre of '69.

"Why are you here? You usually only arrive when something really bad is going to occur." The Doctor smiled. Castiel hadn't meet the Doctor while TARDIS decided to take her own path, and ship herself where she wanted to. He explained what happened and also that he decided to stop repeating who he is every time he leaves the TARDIS, so he instead announces that he is the Doctor as soon as he arrives. "Any other questions?" The Doctor then went on to explaining everything about the time and relative dimension in space, explaining theories to assist their understanding. He also explained all he knew about Clara, his sonic screwdriver and about him being a Time Lord. He however, did not explain how he met Castiel because weeping angels were most likely the least of his concern at the moment.

"Now you have to tell me things. I have no idea what's going on. I may seem like I do but I don't." The humans worked on explaining to him everything they learned about the chimney-crawling demon child. Which wasn't much. They only knew it was a chimney-crawling demon child that somehow killed two people with focused energy and radiation without leaving evidence. It was not much help to the Doctor. At least at first. "I may have to examine those bodies. I may know something that could have done that." And just like that they were standing over the corpses again.

"Yes. Yes. Just as I thought." The Doctor said after less than a minute of observation. It had to be the daleks. Her internal organs were scrambled, he knew that was the last sign that always confirmed dalek attacks. "It was the daleks." The others were confused at first until they were filled in. "Well then, How did they get in?" Sherlock decided it was time to show off. He walked into the living room gleefully. He was in his zone.

" The demon girl would to have been possessed and walked from her room into the chimney and crawled up the sides creepily. When she escaped she went somewhere. Where ever she went, she met with the daleks and got them to come here, through this house's rather wide chimney. But _she _herself did not return. Which is obvious. The daleks left no marks nor left a difference in the soot because, as the Doctor explained, they have no feet but instead hover. They went into to the parent's room and killed them. Why? That is one thing we just need to find out. The others are where the demon met the daleks and why."

During Sherlock's rant, it was obvious that the people listening were trying to take mental notes. It took a while after he was finished for anyone to speak up. "Correct," Said the Doctor. "You're just as bright as when I first met you, Holmes." Sherlock looked at John. He hadn't really been noticing how John was feeling. It wasn't really the Sherlock way to pretend to care. But he did.

John looked incredibly stressed. And John was incredibly stressed. Angels, aliens, daleks, time travel, demons? He was beginning to wish he never left England. It was just to much for him. Murder mysteries and solving crime was fun. Finding out that all this shit existed while trying to have that fun was _not _fun. John wanted to leave. Goodbye America, nice being here but to many aliens for lil' ol' Watson! Sherlock had taken note of this. "Oh, look at the time. It's already four in the afternoon. Didn't have lunch or supper yet. Me and John will be off. Goodbye."

John's arm was grabbed and led out of the house. If anyone said anything they didn't hear it nor did they walked out onto the driveway and down some streets until they found a bus stop on a busy looking street. Sherlock only then let John go and turned him towards himself. "You seem like you're not okay. Are you okay? Of course you're not okay, why did I ask? Calm down, John. We're going to wait for a bus. Then we'll go back to the hotel or out to eat if that's what you want." Sherlock was freaking out a bit. He didn't know how to react to his friend at the moment. John wasn't responding, just looking down and nodding or slightly mumbling in response.

Luckily for the two of them, a bus came by after about ten minutes. Not a word more was shared between them. The bus happened to drop off a block or two down from their hotel, Sherlock recognized the view from yesterday. Walking down the crowded pavement of America's capital wasn't too positive of an experience. Especially when your dragging around a freaked-out companion. When they finally arrived to their hotel room, Sherlock opened the door and sat John down on his bed. "Now tell me exactly what is wrong. You haven't talked since we left the TARDIS."

John sat straight and ran his fingers through his hair. He barley mumbled the words past his chapped lips "That's the point. There are TARDISes and angels and demons and aliens. Then, look at Sam, Dean and Castiel, they're handsome and they kill the evil things and save people. They're practically gods. The Doctor is a bloody alien for Christ's sake. And even you, you're a genius and solve crimes that you otherwise didn't know could be possible for more than a couple of hours. And then me. I am a middle-aged single doctor. I'm useless. I'm like a vestigial wheel of the universe or something. Why do you even bother to bring me places with you?" John really let his heart out there and Sherlock noticed.

"You are not completely useless. You got shot in war and survived. You are a doctor, you can save people too John. Don't be ridiculous." John still remained upset. "You are my friend too. I do need someone to talk to sometimes, you know. You fill that spot the best." John let out a bitter laugh. "What, better than your skull?" John laid back on Sherlock's bed. Sherlock sat on the other side of his bed, away from John. "Yes." Was simply all he said. "Maybe the Doctor should be your friend. He is more useful and seems to like you just fine. You could be his companion and go off into space. And I will sit in the flat waiting for you to return like a lovesick housewife with her husband off at war." Interesting. Sherlock mostly ignored the subliminal implications of his analogy, for now. "It would take a lot more than what you're giving to me to make me feel better." John whined. His words were slightly muffled by the pillow his face was smothered by. Sherlock didn't know what else to do. He had complimented him, told him he was his friend and a friend better than his _skull_, dammit. That is best and beyond of what Sherlock knew of genuine consoling.

"John. I don't know if this really counts as a compliment or not, or if it will even take it seriously, But," Sherlock breathed hesitantly between his words. John shifted a bit in suspense. "You know how lungs, they help take the oxygen in, what is necessary for the rest of the body to survive. And then they help expel the hazardous and poisonous chemicals from the blood and heart." John turned slowly to Sherlock. Sherlock was blushing a bit, and trying to hide his face from John. His embarrassment only made John want to pry him more."I'm sorry, I don't understand. Could you get to the point?" Sherlock sighed. "I know this sounds ridiculous. You are not just my friend. You are my lungs. I guess I didn't or-er-don't breathe right, hypothetically, without you." John sat up properly and thought a bit. He basically just said that he needed him as if he were a basic necessity. He sort of just said he loved him.

Sherlock was still sitting with his back to John, blushing. John got off the bed and went over to Sherlock. "That may be the best thing anybody ever told me. Ever." He then took Sherlock's chin in his hand and kissed him. Sherlock was surprised at first, but after a second kissed him back. After a while, Sherlock flipped John under him on the bed. Leave the rest of the night to your imagination.


End file.
